Handrails and support posts of a not necessarily permanent nature may sometimes be used in living facilities of persons whose mobility is impaired or restricted for one reason or another. Those handrails and supports may have hand grips such as may be useful to aid such persons in moving from place to place with the handrails and supports as a guide. Another type of post-and-bar arrangement may be used in the context of exercise, physical therapy, or rehabilitation. An example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,753 of Lunau. In such a support structure it may be desirable or convenient to be able temporarily to move or remove a handrail to provide access to an adjacent space from time to time.